Name The Stars
by Damion Starr
Summary: Major Sheppard and Lieutenant Ford spend their first night in Atlantis getting to know each other.


Name The Stars  
  
Author's Note: A little 'Atlantis' fic that takes place after the Pilot (Well, duh, there haven't been any other epis). Sheppard and Ford are my two fave characters, so I figured I do a little bonding story for 'em. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis does not belong to me, like so many other things.  
  
Major John Sheppard stepped out onto the deck, into the crisp night air of the alien planet, still sipping General O'Neill's champagne. The sun had finally set after seemingly hours, and now three moons dominated the black sky. John glanced both ways and almost missed his visitor. Lieutenant Aiden Ford was off to John's left, laying on his back. John smiled and snuck up on his soon-to-be second-in-charge, standing over the lieutenant. "Stargazing?" Ford jumped.  
  
"Sir!" He tried to stand, but only succeeded in getting his feet tangled up. Aiden fell forward into John's arms.  
  
"Woah! Take it easy," John laughed.  
  
"Sorry, sir," Aiden murmured as he straightened, glad that the night could hide his hot face.  
  
John moved over to the side of the balcony and sat down, allowing his legs to hang over the side. "Sit down, Aiden, take a load off," Ford moved to sit down a few feet from his commanding officer. "I'm not going to bite," The lieutenant hesitated, then finally sat down next to Sheppard. The two sat in silence for a moment before John finally said: "You know, you never answered my question,"  
  
"What was that, sir?"  
  
"Were you stargazing?"  
  
Aiden paused, a little embarrassed, then said: "Yes, sir,"  
  
"Aiden, we're off duty, enough with the 'sir',"  
  
Ford blinked, realizing for the first time that John had used his first name, then said hesitantly: "Major Sheppard?"  
  
"John,"  
  
"John?"  
  
"John," Sheppard confirmed with a nod. "We're stranded on an alien planet, you're going to be my second in command. When we're not on a mission, I don't see the need for formality,"  
  
"All right, si-John," Aiden caught himself even before Sheppard raised a hand to interuppt. The two shared a smile, then lapsed into a companionable silence, both gazing up at the alien sky.  
  
"...It looks so weird," Ford said quietly, almost reverently, after a long pause.  
  
John looked over at the lieutenant's profile. "Well, we are in a different galaxy. Of course the constellations are going to look different," He returned his gaze to the stars. "I'll have to ask Teyla if the Athocians have names for constellations. That could help with navigation,"  
  
"...Or we could name them ourselves," Aiden smiled over at his commanding officer.  
  
"You have a real thing for naming stuff, don't you?" John asked, suppressing a smile as well. Aiden simply shrugged, still smiling.  
  
"Well, it would be easier to remember them if we named them ourselves, don't you think?"  
  
John considered this for a moment. "All right, fine. You go first," He said finally in resignation.  
  
Ford stared up at the stars for a long time, examining the tiny spots for familiar patterns, then grinned and pointed at the sky. "Phantom,"  
  
"'Phantom'?" Sheppard half-laughed, causing the lieutenant at his side to shoot a glare at him.  
  
"Phantom," Aiden confirmed. "Here, look," He traced a shape in the stars that John couldn't define. "See?"  
  
"Uh, no,"  
  
Aiden sighed and lowered his arm. "I have this cat, back home. He's all black, except for this white mask on his face that looks like the mask from 'Phantom Of The Opera'," A beat. "You do know what 'Phantom Of The Opera' is, right?"  
  
"Yes, I know 'Phantom Of The Opera', smartass, continue," John retorted, smiling in spite of himself.  
  
"Okay, just thought I'd ask. Anyway, my cat's name is 'Phantom', and those stars," Aiden pointed. "Look exactly like that mask," He traced the shape again, and this time John saw it. "Phantom,"  
  
John nodded, enjoying the feeling of closeness between himself and the lieutenant. "'Phantom' it is," He confirmed. "Okay, my turn, I guess,"  
  
It took him less time to find a shape amongst the stars.  
  
"Bud," John stated triumphantly.  
  
"What?" This time, it was Aiden's turn to laugh.  
  
"That," John pointed. "Looks like a beer bottle. A Budweiser. 'Bud'," He grinned at his second-in-command, who was laughing so hard tears were rolling down his face.  
  
"Whatever you say, John," Aiden gasped, holding his aching gut and wiping his eyes. Eventually, he sobered. "Do you miss it?" He said quietly after a lengthy silence.  
  
"Miss what?" Sheppard knew what he meant, but was praying that he'd drop it.  
  
"Home; Earth. I mean, don't you miss anything at all?"  
  
"...An ice-cold Bud," John said with a laugh. He looked over at Aiden, but received no smile in return and sombered as well.  
  
"Is there anyone you miss?" Aiden tried again.  
  
"...My family," John finally said after a moment. "My mom, my dad, my little brother, my little sister," He looked over at Aiden, who was staring out across the sea. "What about you?" Ford shrugged.  
  
"Mom and dad, same as you," John nodded, moving his own gaze out to the calm waters. After a moment, Aiden continued: "And my big sister. But she won't be there even if I ever get back," Aiden felt John's eyes on him, silently urging him to pour his heart out. "About six years ago, she was in an accident. She was an Air Force fighter pilot and her plane was shot down...She's been in a coma ever since," Aiden swallowed, hard. "The reason why I decided to go on this mission was because my Mom and Dad just recently decided to pull the plug,"  
  
"Jesus," John breathed.  
  
"...She was my hero. Growing up all I wanted to do was be like her...but when my parents told me that they wanted her to die, I just..." Aiden suddenly became very interested in his hands, which rested in his lap. "I couldn't stay there and watch her die," He finished quietly.  
  
John set a hand on his friend's shoulder and leaned in close. "I'm sorry," He whispered. Aiden leaned in toward him until their foreheads touched; keeping his eyes closed.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever get home?" Aiden asked softly.  
  
"I don't know," John answered honestly.  
  
In that moment, they went from two military officers bonding and forming trust for their own safety, to two young friends lost and terrified at the prospect of never finding their way home.  
  
Author's Note: So? What didja think? I know. "Atlantis just showed and already you're doing a story?" My friend Kat said the same thing. Well, when the muse descendeds, don't fight it, just feed it and send it on it's way, because if you anger it a penguin might sit on your brain and nobody wants that...Okay, ignore that and just review. Flames are fed to my German Shepard, Bud, and Golden Retriever, Cody! 


End file.
